


Sometimes Bad Things Just Happen

by faraandmera



Category: RWBY
Genre: im sorry probably, its not really sad but mentions sad things, spoilers for volume 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/faraandmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow helps, as best he can, but can’t offer any comfort.</p>
<p>“Sometimes bad things just happen.”</p>
<p>“I know... Doesn’t help.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Bad Things Just Happen

Sometimes bad things just happen.

Qrow wasn’t exactly pessimistic, not nearly. But he did follow the idea that, sometimes, bad things just happen. Sometimes there isn’t anything you can do. It’s sort of a comfort, for him. So that’s what he says, when young and not yet a proper hunter, and when something goes wrong. His teammates understand. Raven has known him long enough to know. Summer is understanding and wont take that comfort from him. Taiyang accepts that Qrow looks at things differently than he does.

Sometimes, bad things just happen.

Raven was gone. Qrow should have seen it coming. Taiyang should have seen it coming. Neither really knows what to do. Taiyang has a daughter, is trying to pull himself together to take care of Yang. Qrow is an uncle, but doesn’t really know wha that means. Summer is the only one all together. She helps, pulls Taiyang up, tells Qrow how he can help. Summer is more of a mother than either of them could ever picture Raven being, even if she isn’t actually.

Qrow can’t even say that this was just a bad thing that happened. Not when Raven willingly ignores her teammates. Maybe it was for the best, even. Summer and Taiyang are warm enough to pull each other up and take care of Yang.

Sometimes, bad things just... Happen.

Qrow doesn’t know how to comfort someone. Not really. He tries, really he does, but Taiyang isn’t all there. Can’t be expected to be so soon after Summer... Still, he has two daughters to take care of, needs to be all there. Tries to be. Qrow helps, as best he can, but can’t offer any comfort.

“Sometimes bad things just happen.”

“I know... Doesn’t help.”

Sometimes bad things just happen.

Taiyang doesn’t want fate to reflect from Summer to Ruby. But Ruby wants to be a huntress. Yang too. He can’t stop them, he knows as much, and if thats what they want, he’ll support them. Help them, as much he can. Qrow is there, too, offering his help, as he has since they became all that was left of their team.

There are other things, bigger things, going on, too.

Sometimes, bad things just happen.

It’s what Qrow tells Yang. It’s an attempt at comfort.

Sometimes, bad things just happen.

Ozpin is gone. Amber is dead. Yang lost an arm. Ruby hasn’t woken up yet. No one knows what to do next. Qrow knows he has to do something, continue onward and find out how to fix things. Try to, at least. Explain things to Ruby, and then...

Taiyang is worried. About his daughters, about the kingdom. About everything. He’s a pretty worrisome guy, actually. And Qrow feels bad. Knows that Taiyangs glares are for that reason, more than anything else. But when Qrow leaves, they don’t have to talk about it.

Sometimes bad things just happen.

Qrow saw the statement as a form of comfort. Didn’t- doesn’t- know that Yang is taking it differently.

Sometimes, bad things just happen.

Like Raven leaving, Summer dying. Like Ozpin disappearing and the fall maiden dying. Like the loss of life that should have- could have- been prevented.

Sometimes... Bad things happen.


End file.
